The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,023 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A method and apparatus is provided for controlling a mobile phone when it has been lost or stolen in order to prevent its use except to help the owner find it. Controlling the phone remotely may be implemented via a known Short Messaging System, for example. The security features provided are as follows: (1) Displaying contact information (phone number) of the owner on screen when the mobile phone can not start up normally, for example, due to an incorrect security code entry; (2) Setting the mobile phone in a secure state where it can only be used to call one number (Emergency calls are of course always possible); and (3) Commanding the mobile phone to send information about its location and usage via SMS to a given number.’ However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising the communication device comprising a stereo audio data output implementer, a multiple language mode implementer, and a remote control result display implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.